1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for editing Digital Rights Management (DRM) contents in a portable terminal, and in particular, to a method and an apparatus for specifying use purposes of a plurality of DRM content using an editable box of a DRM file including the plurality of DRM content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information generating and sharing has suddenly increased with the development of high-speed Internet service. Thus, debates over copyrightable information or content shared through the high-speed Internet service have arisen. As a result, development in Digital Rights Management (DRM) content technology for protecting copyrightable content has attracted increased attention. In general, DRM content technology has been developed to prevent illegal copying of copyrightable content in order to effectively protect the rights and profits of content providers and in order to support pay-per-use of the content as well as distribution and management thereof.
In conventional DRM technology, a DRM file typically includes DRM content. However, DRM technology has recently been expanded to examine the concept of a DRM file that includes a plurality of DRM content. In other words, this DRM technology involves a multi-DRM file which includes a plurality of content having different Multipurpose Internet Mail Extension (MIME) types, i.e., different media types, wherein the plurality of content include an image content, a voice content, and a video content, for example. As shown in FIG. 1, the multi-DRM file includes a DRM Content Format (DCF) file header, a plurality of DRM content having different MIME types, and an editable box 101.
The plurality of DRM content of the multi-DRM file may be used for various purposes. However, as of today, no method of using the plurality of DRM content for various purposes has been suggested. Moreover, although the multi-DRM file includes the editable box 101, no research has been conducted to determine how the editable box 101 is to be effectively used.